


Anger Poison

by Anonymous



Series: Memories of another life [2]
Category: Ragnarok (TV 2020)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothers, Incest, M/M, People Watching, anger poison, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ran has a plan to get rid of both Magne and Laurits.However she missed one important information.
Relationships: Magne Seier/Laurits Seier, Thor / Loki, thorki
Series: Memories of another life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728064
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68
Collections: Anonymous





	Anger Poison

„You really think it’s a good idea to give him something that makes him aggressive?“  
Fjor had already fought Magne once when he was angry and got almost killed. The fact that he was at their house, even trapped in their cellar still gave him an uneasy feeling.

„You’re having a lot of doubts lately Fjor, maybe we should cut you off human contact completely for a while.“  
Saxa was getting more and more annoyed with him because he still insisted on meeting Gry. He bit down on his cheek and stayed silent, not giving her more ground for her accusations.

„He has someone to let out his rage and after he’s done we take him down and make sure he is put away. He won’t even try to get away with how guilty he is going to be after killing his brother.“

Ran crossed her arms and looked at the screen in front of them. The poison should take affect soon. 

Fjor felt bad for Laurits, he was annoyed by him, sure, but he was fun and even though it did not seem like it, he really liked his brother. The speech he made, were he pissed Ran off enough for her to get the idea of using him to break Magne, was his revenge for Magne after all. Revenge for his brother after Ran got all the teachers to go against him and made sure he seemed like a psychopath. 

He tightened his fist but said nothing. The only reason he was still here was to make sure they left Gry alone, especially with Saxa getting more and more aggressive against her.

„It’s taking effect.“

All three of them stared at the screen, watching Magne slowly loosing control.

-+-+-+-+-+-

Laurits sat on an old massive table, one of the few things in the room they were trapped in and watched Magne getting more and more restless. He was walking up and down the room, holding his head and groaning. When he reached one side of the room he angrily turned around and threw his arms in the air, just to do the same at the opposite wall. 

„What they gave you stirred you up,“ Laurits observed. 

Magne only groaned lowly again and hit the wall. It was massive stone, probably from the mountain the house was built on but only the first layer crumbled a bit. Magne’s fist, despite just hitting pure rock, stayed unharmed.

„It makes me angry.“

Laurits tilted his head and just nodded.

„I can see that.“

He could imagine what this all was about. Ran must have been really pissed off after his speech. The best compliment he could get.  
Getting her riled up enough to get him killed by his own brother. But maybe what he did as Loki was another reason. He was some kind of a traitor after all. But at least Loki was very fair as a traitor, he had mislead both sides. 

Ran was sure to get rid of him like this, she probably counted on the fact that Thor was annoyed by his treason too. She thought he would loose his temper completely and overcome all of Magne’s sympathies for Laurtis once his full anger was released. Thor had hated Loki more than anyone after what he did. At least that was what she heard.

The amusing thing was, there was something about Loki and Thor, she did not know about. Laurits, having most of his memories, however did and he would use it.

„It will only get worse, the longer you fight against it.“ He jumped off the table and walked over to Magne.

„What do you want me to do instead? Loose control and rip you apart?“ Mange turned around and almost bumped into Laurits but took a step back before hitting the wall.

„I want you to do exactly that, rip me apart.“

Laurits grinned and placed his hand on Magne’s cheek. He leaned in and stood on his tiptoes, whispering against Magne’s ear.

„But in a little different way.“

„Laurits.“  
Magne warned with a low tone, gripping Laurits hips, barely holding up his his self-control.

Laurits just grinned.

„You can let out your anger this way, you did it before as Thor, remember? It’s how we solved our worst arguments, when you wanted to take my head off but fucked me senseless instead.“

Loki’s memories were full of this kind of hate sex. Often enough he would only annoy Thor to get him to fuck him. Reveling in the pain just as much as in the pleasure Thor’s rough and deep thrusts caused.

„Come on Thor, what are you waiting for?“

Magne’s breath become heavier, he was barely restraining himself. Laurits could almost feel his emotions trying to break through his skin. He let his hand glide down over his chest and his stomach, feeling the muscles twitch under his fingers while looking straight into Magne’s eyes.

„They are watching.“

„So? Let them, others watching hadn’t stopped you before.“

„Laurits.“

Magne gripped his wrist before he could move his hand further. It hurt a little with the force of his grip but Laurits was not the fragile human he looked like. Since he got back Loki’s memories his body had changed too, even if it was not visible from the outside.

„Should I just start enjoying myself then? Maybe I manage to get Fjor to fuck me instead, if you don’t want…“

He could not finish what he was saying, as Magne pinned him up against the wall. His thighs in a strong grip and mouth on his.

Laurits wrapped his arms and legs around Magne and opened his mouth. The wall was rough and cold against his back and Magne’s body was pressing him against it almost painfully. It only turned him on even more. He moaned and tightened his legs to press himself against Magne. Magne violently pulled his pants over his ass and Laurits reached down with one hand to open them and release the pressure on his trapped cock, while Magne opened his own pants. 

Magne grabbed his thighs again to lift him a little but hesitated again.

Laurits was actually surprised about his self-control right now, the thought how much Magne still cared about hurting him, even in his current state, gave him a warm feeling in his chest.

„I can take it, we had sex just before we left the house, remember?“

He leaned in and kissed Magne softy, in a stark contrast to what they were doing up until now.

„Go on.“

It was all Magne needed to let go. He let him sink down and thrust up. Laurits threw his head back against the wall and cried out. He moaned loudly when Magne moved with a harsh pace. Giving him no pause to adjust. It was just like he wanted it right now. The merciless thrusts of an angry Thor he could see in his memories but never feel before. He understood why his past self loved to tease him so much. With a body being as pain-tolerant as his, the roughness was only welcoming.

The wall was uncomfortable against his back, its uneven surface rubbing against his spine, Magne’s fingers were pressing painfully into his skin, surely leaving dark marks behind. Unfortunately they never stayed that long.

Laurits moaned, encouraging Magne to take him even harder and slipped his hands under his shirt. Magne growled against his neck when Laurits cold fingers moved along his back and suddenly bit down. Laurits sank his nails into his skin holding harder onto him and crying out Magne’s name or was it Thor? He mixed up the names, like he mixed up his and Loki’s memories from time to time. They kept up this hard rhythm. Laurits did not know how long they were going already, his legs felt a little numb and his back burned but nothing could lessen the pleasure of Magne’s cock brushing his prostate just so perfectly with each of his thrusts. He clenched his walls around him, tried to increase the pleasure for them both and enjoyed Magne’s rewarding groans. 

He felt Magne’s hot release filling him and teasingly tightened his walls around him after, forcing a weak moan out of him. 

„Still angry?“

Laurits grinned again and brushed back Magne’s sweat soaked hair. 

Magne was breathing hard but the look he gave him said all. Whatever they gave him was still in his system and working very well. Only that Laurits found a way to channel his anger and let it out in a different way. Laurits smiled confidently, he had not came yet but he ached for it. Good think they both were currently still needy 18 and 19 years old and if he gave him a few minutes Magne would be ready to go again. 

„How about you let me down and use all your strength to properly fuck me for the next round?“

Teasing Magne was always fun and with the anger potion it hit so much better. Laurits whimpered when Magne lifted him almost violently off himself. His legs felt weak when they touched the ground and he had to steady himself against the wall for a moment. 

Magne grabbed his arm and shoved him over to the table. He pushed him down with a hand between his shoulder blades and dust whirled up when Laurits fell on the table with his upper body. Magne’s big hands moved over his back for a moment and pushed his shirt up higher.

Laurits wiggled his hips a little impatiently and opened his mouth.

„Forgot how to take me or what are you waiting for?“

Strong hands gripped his hips hard again. Some more dust was whirled up by Laurits breath, when Mange pushed inside with one forceful thrust.  
Laurits grabbed the edges of the table to hold on to something and moved his hips in order to meet Magnes. He could feel his skin prickle on his neck were Magne had bitten him deep enough to draw blood like Thor loved to do when he came and it turned him on even more.  
Magne was still holding him down with one hand and the table creaked with each of his thrusts. The sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room, accompanied by Laurits moans and Magne’s groans.

Laurits did not know how long they were at it but his ass started to feel really sore and more than that he wanted to come badly, unable to stand his prostate being brushed over and over again for much longer.  
He wanted to reach down to touch himself but Magne took his hand and pinned both of his wrists on the table above his head.

„Magne please, I need to come.“

Laurits begged now, his voice breaking. Magne kept going at a slower speed but with more force. Thrusting in deep and hard, while slipping out almost completely.  
This was Thor’s way of teasing Loki, fucking him for hours without release, until he was unable to mock him anymore and was begging instead, promising to be less of a brat.

Hopefully Magne had not all of Thor’s stamina yet.

„Please. Let me come.“

Another forceful thrust knocked out the breath he was holding.

„Magne. Please.“

When he finally felt a hand wrapping around his cock he moaned loudly and pushed his hips into it, trying to get more friction. Magne let go of his wrists and put his hand in Laurits hair to pull him up. Laurits supported his own weight with his hands and bent his body to be able to met Magne’s lips. They kissed and Magne released his hair to wrap his arm around Laurits hips instead and pull him in with each thrust.

Laurits was so close now, he would not last much longer.  
When Magne moved his hand in just the right way he came all over the table. He slumped forward on his hands, breathing hard and whimpering uncomfortable when Magne thrust into him a few more times before he came for the second time inside of him.

They both moaned quietly when he slipped out of Laurits. Magne hugging from behind and kissing his neck softly. Still breathing uneven.  
Laurits was hardly able to hold up both their weights with his whole body feeling weak and tired but he did not say anything.

When they both calmed down some more he signaled Magne to get up and turned around in his arms. Still leaning against the table he kissed him deeply. Mange held him close with a hand in his neck and around his middle. It was not a harsh grip like before but more comforting, longing.

Laurits knew Magne’s anger was gone alone from the kiss they shared and the way he was holding him now.

He pulled up his pants and also closed Magne’s while they continued kissing. After he was done he wrapped his arms around Magne’s broad back and lifted his hands to show the Jutul family both his middle fingers. 

-+-+-+-+-

„That was unexpected.“Fjor could hardly contain the shocked amusement in his voice.


End file.
